


Dysfunctional Family Love

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child America, Child Canada, M/M, Slightly AU-ish, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Face family shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional Family Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendsrose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsrose13/gifts).



Dysfunctional Family Love

      Crash! 

      There went a vase…

      Bang!

      And another… 

      Thud!

      And there went…

      “Damn it all Alfred!”

      “Oh shoot!  Iggy’s mad!  Run Mattie!”

      “Oh, Maple!  Al, slow down!”

      “Language Angleterre, zey are but children.  Zey don’t know better.”

      “Butt out, Frog!  I don’t need your parenting advice!”

      Ah, a normal day at the FACE family household.

      Let’s see what happened before this shall we?

 

      America sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror while England worked on his bath-washed hair trying desperately to get the one strand of hair that refused to lay flat to do so carefully.  They had been at this for about an hour now and no progress had been made which was making the smaller country antsy.

     “Iggy can you stop now, it’s not going to go down.”

      The little country finally whined as the other started to apply a small amount of weight on the strand with gel.

      “No Alfred, I will not have you go to the party with your hair out of place.  Also, what have I told you about calling me “Iggy”?”

      Was England’s response as a small glare appeared on the man’s face aimed towards the innocent strand of hair.

      “But it’s always like that, and you told me not to call you Iggy….”

      The child pouted crossing his arms across his small chest and glaring pitifully at the other from the corner of his eye.  The older nation merely sighed and shook his head glare dying as he pulled away from the other with an air of defeat.

      “Exactly, however I have started to realize that no matter how many times I tell you not to you do so anyways. And that’s not the only stubborn thing about you.  Even your hair is!  I used a gel for goodness sakes and still that one strand refuses to go down!”

      The last comment gained a giggle from America as he stood and ran for the door taking advantage of the others admittance of defeat.

      “I know I’m stubborn!  I am related to you after all _Iggy~_!”

      The child chirped out in a sing song voice before disappearing completely out the door dodging the hairbrush that flew in his direction thrown by the now angered Brit.

 

      At the same time that was going on, in another room sat Canada quietly as France worked on his also bath-washed hair.

      “Ah, your hair iz so lovely Mon petit Mathieu.  Now ef only you would let me cut it like mine….”

      Said French man sighed out as he finished running a comb through the others a little passed shoulder-length hair.  Said other let out a nervous laugh and clutched tighter to the tiny baby polar bear he had found about two days ago abandoned.

      “I don’t think it needs to be cut Papa… but I do think that Mr. Kumajiro needs to be given some food soon, he’s making the sound he does when he’s hungry….”

      The tiny boy muttered out softly to where his “Papa” had to strain to hear him.  With a soft smile he motioned he was done to the boy and watched as he stood up with the baby polar bear clutched in a soft but sturdy hold.

     “Of course Mathieu, let us go get ze little one food and see how Angleterre and Alfred are doing as well.”

      The French man didn’t have to say anything more than that to the little Canadian as the others tiny feet carried him at a slow jog out of the bathroom.  France watched the other go before shaking his head fondly and following after the other not a couple of seconds later.

 

      The sound of whimpering was what greeted France as he approached the kitchen where he had seen Canada jog into not a few minutes before he reached the midway point.  Confused as to what was going on, the man sped up slightly and ended up in the doorway of the kitchen on looking a scene covered in smoke and a coughing and whimpering pair of children (and a polar bear).  Near the stove stood England, apron and face covered in soot.  With a sigh, a shake of the head, and an eye roll, the French man entered the room and made his way swiftly to the window opening it in a well practiced manner.

      “Angleterre, what ‘ave I told you about using ze stove?”

      The man asked in an exasperated voice as the smoke found its escape out the opened window.  The scene briefly reminded the French man of the first time this scene had occurred in the home and the neighbors called the fire department thinking the house was actually on fire.  The English man’s words brought the French man back to the present from his thoughts however in a jarring manner.

      “You cannot ban me from cooking you bloody frog; I am not that bad a cook.”

      The comment was met with two snorts and a tiny unsure noise.

      “Please Iggy; you burn everything that touches the stove….”

      “I like Papa’s cooking better… there isn’t any smoke when he cooks….”

      “Please Angleterre you and ze stove are just not compatible.”

      Three voices chimed after the sounds.  The English man’s face turned a bright red and he sputtered before all sounds stopped from the man and he silently moved to the table to sit with the children, the equivalent of a pout on his face.  Once the other was safely away from the stove France walked over to see the charred remains of what looked like scones on a plate.  The man shook his head with a sigh and began to make a light snack for the group so they will have had something a little more substantial to eat before they go to the party they were going to later and a small thing of food for the baby polar bear Canada had attached to himself.

 

      A few hours later the family was crowded into England’s car, buckled up, and on their way to the party they had been invited to that was being held at one of Britain’s fancier hotels.  It was a worldwide party meaning everyone was likely to be there and the two older nations could not help but worry about the little ones they had in the back seat of the car.  The two had never really been outside of their nations before except for the small visits to both Britain and France.  They had never had contact with so many countries at once before and thus it was making the two father figures wonder how the two will handle being thrown into the situation they were about to be thrown into.

      Sadly the two really didn’t have time to wonder to long, nor talk it out with the younger party as the hotel was literally five blocks from where England had strategically built his house. The building seemed to mock the elder countries as England pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.  The two younger countries shared a look around the same time as the older ones did.  Said older countries got out of the car and moved to the back doors opening them and removing the children countries with practiced ease before they headed to the front of the hotel.  Once the group was inside they told the front who they were and they were escorted to a big ballroom area that already had a lot of people in it.

       Canada took one look around the room and then buried his face into France’s shoulder, his hold on Mr. Kumajiro tightening slightly as he made a sound of discomfort.  France rubbed the little ones back with a shushing sound and small promises to not let anyone hurt him.  America on the other hand merely stared around and then straightened his back face blank.  England’s reaction was about the same as the little one in his arms.  His back straightened and his face went hard.  There were enough big powers in the room that it made him go on the defensive for his children’s sakes.  France looked over at England who in turn looked back at him and they shared a small nod, England relaxing a little at the fact that France was on the same wavelength.

      The two then moved into the room, eyes turning to see them and the two children they held in their arms.  The two older countries tensed up slightly as they slowly put the two little ones down to walk on their own.  America immediately grabbed one his brother’s hands, careful to not hit the baby polar bear in his arms and tensed his shoulders as though he was trying to make himself intimidating.  England and France both knelt down to where they were even with the heights of their children.

     “Now boys, if anyone threatens or attempts to harm you, you come straight to us alright?”

      England asked getting nods from the two brothers.

      “We won’t be far away if you need us.  Now try and find some children to play with while we two adults talk with ze others alright?”

      France input before he waved the children off in the direction of where the other child countries were.  The two boys shared a look before nodding at their parental figure and walking over to said area stiffly, hands still clasp together tightly.  As the two walked away England’s brow furrowed in worry.

      “I do hope they will be alright….”

       He muttered as France placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

       “I’m sure zey will be.  Alfred can hold ez own and he will protect Mathieu.  Besides Britain, you know how those two work.  Alfred will hold off anyone until Mathieu gets to us. We can’t protect them from ze world either which is why we decided to bring zem here.”

       He said moving the hand to rub circles on the Brit’s back.  England sighed and brought a hand to his face giving it a quick rub.

      “I know.  I just cannot help but worry.”

      The British man’s words were met with a nod.  The two kept their eyes on the two boys they had sent to play for a while before they moved away from where they stood to mingle.

 

      “And Japan said that he wants to create something called video games!  I think he is the coolest!  Hey do you think he will make some of the things that I think up in the future, because if he would that would be awesome!”

      A hyper America enthused as the family headed back to their home.  The party had gone until eleven at night and both France and England wanted to go home.  Sure they were happy their children had, had fun, but now Alfred was on a sugar-high and was bouncing in his seat while Canada seemed to be more worn out, his sugar-high having already died down.

      “That’s nice Alfred-….”

      Was all the Brit could manage before America continued on his rant.  Luckily for the three other occupants of the car, at that moment they pulled into the driveway of their home.  Immediately the family climbed out of the car and America began pulling a tired Canada (and baby polar bear) with him towards the front door.  The two older countries shared a look then shook their heads at America’s attention span before walking to the front door as well, England unlocking the door to let the group in.  When the door swung open, America sped inside dragging his brother and his brother’s pet bear (as America had declared it at the party) behind him into the home.  The two older countries shared a look as a sudden quiet seemed to follow the entry as though the two boys had just fallen asleep on the floor.  Curious, the two entered the house and were met with:

 

      Crash! 

      There went a vase…

      Bang!

      And another…

      Thud!

      And there went…

      “Damn it all Alfred!”

      “Oh shoot!  Iggy’s mad!  Run Mattie!”

      “Oh, Maple!  Al, slow down!”

     “Language Angleterre, zey are but children.  Zey don’t know better.”   

      “Butt out, Frog!  I don’t need your parenting advice!”

      Ah, a normal day at the F.A.C.E family household.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second: Enjoy and comment if you like! Not sure how this turned out, but okay. Sorry for any OOCness you see, also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process. This is  
> my first attempt at writing a FACE family fic., and it seems to have come out as a sort of AU.


End file.
